


Meant To Be

by JeanieLee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanieLee/pseuds/JeanieLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to "Swan Song" Dean didn't care that they were having the biggest chick flick moment ever, they were together, a family again, just as it was meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes. Yet another tag to that awesome season five finale (which seriously had me crying the majority of the time). This one I've had in mind for a while but now that I've read some of the things that were revealed at Comic Con I have another tag in the works as well. Anyway, hope you guys like this one!

The streetlight out in front of the small home flickered and went out, the occupants of the home oblivious to it and to the figure that stood beneath it watching them. His expression was blank and he wore the same clothes he had been wearing when he had fallen into Lucifer's cage, pulling Michael with him. How he had gotten out or how long it had been since that day he did not know. He just knew that one second he had been there and the next he had been standing in front of the home that he had made Dean promise he would go to after it was all over. Dean had kept his promise, something that Sam had not been sure he would be able to do. The corners of the younger Winchester's mouth turned upwards as he watched his brother interact with Ben, smiling at the young boy.

Part of him longed to go up to the door and tell Dean that he was alive and okay, but another part of him argued that maybe he shouldn't. This is what Dean had always longed for, whether he admitted it or not. But Sam knew his brother better than he knew anyone else, even himself. And if anyone deserved to live a normal life, it was his big brother. And if he went up to that door and told Dean that he was back, he would never get to live that normal life. They would drive away from this house in the Impala and Dean would probably never get his chance at a normal life again. No, it was safer for Dean if he didn't know that he was back, even if it broke his heart to do it. It would be for the best. He would be safe. He would be happy. Yeah. It was best if he didn't tell his brother he was back.

"You sure about that?"

Sam whirled around when the voice sounded behind him and frowned as he took in just who stood behind him. Dressed in light blue jeans and a white dress shirt, a far cry from his normal attire, was the Prophet of the Lord. "Chuck?"

"It's good to see you, Sam," the Prophet said with a small smile.

Sam's frown deepened when something on his chest began to burn. With a curse, Sam pulled the amulet that he had given Dean, that Castiel had said was supposed to burn in the presence of God and that he had retrieved from the trash when his brother had thrown it away, from under his shirt. Why the hell…he looked at the Prophet before him. No freakin' way.

"Hello Sam," and the smile on Chuck's, or rather God's face, widened as he watched the expression on Sam's face change when he came to the correct conclusion.

Sam dropped the amulet from his hand, which settled once more against his chest, and simply stared at the man standing before him. All that time spent searching for God and he had been right under their noses the entire time. Someone that had been there since the apocalypse began and had helped them on numerous occasions."You?"

Chuck laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yup, I was right there all along," he replied. "But onto the reason why I am here. Why are you so sure your brother would be happier without you?"

Sam blinked as he processed the question (he was still processing the fact that the man they had thought was a Prophet had been God in hiding all along). "He...Dean has always wanted that normal life," he looked over his shoulder towards the window where Dean sat with Ben and Lisa eating dinner, oblivious to what was going on outside. He then looked back towards Chuck. "He deserves this."

Chuck nodded in agreement. "He does," he replied. "But let me ask you this. What if your places were reversed? What if Dean had not told you he was back from hell and you found out later that he had been back for months?"

Sam looked towards the ground as he thought about the questions. He knew instantly that he would've been pissed if Dean was back and he had not told him right away. He looked back up after a moment to see Chuck smiling at him knowingly, but the moment Sam opened his mouth a voice echoed across the darkness, coming from the house behind him. "Sam?"

Sam turned around to see his brother standing on the small porch of the house, staring at him. Sam then glanced over his shoulder to find that no one was there. Chuck...God…was gone. And his brother was running down the steps and across the lawn towards him.

* * *

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he replied before taking a drink of the small glass of whiskey he had been provided with by Lisa. The woman had taken him in when he had shown up on her doorstep two nights prior and had been…great. Words couldn't describe how great she had been. She never pushed him for answers, though he had given them to her the day after he had shown up while Ben was in school. And she had just…been there. A strong, comforting presence in the past three days since…no, don't think about that.

He smiled as Ben began to tell both him and Lisa about his day at school. Ben, just like his mother, had been great as well. He hadn't asked any questions, just had simply been happy that Dean was there. It was as he was working on the steak and mashed potatoes that Lisa had prepared for dinner that he felt it. Someone was watching them. He looked out the window behind Ben, his brow furrowing as he spotted the streetlight that had gone out and two figures beneath it. He set down his utensils and stood up from the table.

"Dean?" Lisa asked as he started heading for the front door. She stood up and followed him, Ben watching the both leave with a look of confusion on his face. "What is it?"

"Someone's out there," he replied as he reached for the door handle. He may be retired from hunting but he wasn't going to let anything harm Lisa or Ben.

"You think it's….you know?" she asked, watching him carefully. She knew what he did but had no idea what they could currently be dealing with.

With his hand on the handle, he glanced back towards Lisa. "Stay here," he told her before he turned the knob and pulled open the door, stepping out onto the small porch and looking towards where the two figures stood. One was short and the other was tall. Freakishly tall. And as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he took in the stature of the taller figure. Dean sucked in a breath as he recognized the figure that stood with his back to him. The girly hair, the posture, the set of the shoulders that told him he was thinking about something deeply.

"Sam?" he called across the yard. The figure turned around and through the darkness Dean could see the face of his little brother looking towards him, his little brother that had thrown himself into Lucifer's cage to save the world. Dean didn't even register the fact that he was moving until he was running across the yard and stopping a yard or so away from his brother. He should've been cautious and not have run towards the figure that looked like his brother. It could've been a shape shifter for all he knew. But something in his gut told him that it wasn't, that this was indeed his little brother freed from hell.

"Sammy?" he asked as he watched his brother standing before him. Sam give him a small smile and Dean just knows that the man that stands before him is really his brother, not some shape shifter or demon or even Lucifer. This is Sam, his little brother. No doubt about it.

Within seconds Dean has moved forward and has wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging him tighter than he has ever hugged him before. Sam was here. He was back. Dean didn't care if he was full out sobbing into his brother's shoulder and having the biggest chick flick moment in history. His brother was alive, sobbing and hugging him just as tightly. They were together, a family again, just as it was meant to be.


End file.
